rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Bloodriver
This page is NOT to be mistaken for Jake Aono in the Storyline plot. They are not related. NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Please do not edit this page unless it is for spelling or grammar correct, I work hard to develop this character. ---- Jake Bloodriver (血川 ジェイク , Bloodriver Jake) is a male Shinso vampire who attended Yokai Academy and the only son of Akasha Bloodriver and a biological brother of Moka Akashiya. Due to his tragic kidnapping at childhood, he has adoptive parents, Miyamoto Igasu taking the father role and Kitsune Senda as the mother. History Overview Born approximately 2 years before the birth of Moka Akashiya from Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen. Like Moka, Jake was born near death, but only because of blood deprivation. To save him, Akasha was forced to inject her Shinso blood into him, not knowing that she have do do the same process again two years later. At the age of one, Jake was kidnapped by Vampire Slayers while out in the field, but not before Akasha gave Jake a silver ring that seal away his powers tenfold. With the ring's help, the Slayers does not understand why his power, which they crave, is not as they expected. There, he was abandoned in the Human world and he attended Human school with the help of a Dhampire couple who adopt him from the streets. Directly after a year of high-school, he was transferred to Yokai Academy. There he did not reveal his last name of Bloodriver until the second semester. During the first semester, he grow attracted to a girl named Moka Akashiya, but he explained that this is only because she look exactly like his mother. Often, he is known to trade jokes between the Inner Moka during fights against the Fairy Tale members or other monsters who oppress the school. His years in Yokai prove eventful, as he is shown with great intelligence to Yukari's respect. The Beginning "The pale child scares me, but not as much as my instinct telling me to inject the my own blood, which I then believe is too potent for the fagile newborn. His cry send relief through me. Only if I would know that I would do exactly the same thing to my daughter two years later. That repetition of events motivated me to pray to God." -Akasha Bloodriver to Tenmei Mikogami, about Jake's birth blood transfusion. Born with sever anemia, Jake was forced to be injected with Shinso blood from his mother, Akasha Bloodriver. The newborn recovered after a few day plagued with fever as his body adjust to the "invading" blood cells. Akasha remarked only her presence could clam his raging cry. Soon, he soon calms down and begin to enjoy the freedom of nature. As soon as he could attempt to speak and understand, he shows an interest of way things work. By age one, he memorized the entire Shuzen castle and the surrounding area. But the happy times ends abruptly when a group of Vampire Slayers entered the homestead while Jake was in the field pondering in his childish thought of why is the leaves green. In his protection Akasha fought a large amount, imprinting her moves and her quote "know your place" deep into Jake's heart and instincts. Finding no other way, the Slayers held the child hostage. Akasha attempt to rescue him and failed, but not before putting a ring in his hand and tolding him to "Put this on. It will help you when time comes. I am sorry if it hurts, but it will protect you. If it can't use your instincts and release yourself." The Slayers then activated a magical seal and teleported off to their shelter, with the toddler in their grasps. In the Hands of Vampire Slayer Doing as he was told, Jake put the ring around his tiny fingers and soon he fell unconscious. During the "sealing ritual" his Outer personality began to form, his hair began to turn brown as his Shinso blood is suppressed more and more. Slayers came to check on him, they discovered a boy that they do not reconize. Due to him currently looking like a Human, they thought they have been tricked and dispose of him in an alley in the Human World. Soon a Dhampire, or a Human-Vampire hybrid, couple found him and notices his hidden Yoki, and decide to discreetly adopted the boy. Years With Dhampires With the help of Miyamoto Igasu and Kitsune Senda, Dhampires that descend from a Samurai clan of the warring times, the young Vampire survived. Igasu, decending from Yitsu Clan, decide to teach the boy by the Bushido, or the Samurai's principle code of honor. In doing so, he also taught the boy skills of swordmanship along with his wife, Senda; who is a decendedent of Ginshu Clan. Jake soon grow up and at the age of ten, he became unconsicous one afternoon, only recently did he discovered it was caused by Moka's Shinso blood awakening. Around the same time, he met a family that just move into their neighborhood. The family was very secretive and the only person that he actually know was the son, Jason. At the beginning, Jake keep on wondering why does the air around their home is always cooler than the surrounding air on a scorching hot day, even at occations to form a bit snow on the roof. Igasu explained to him that they where the snow monsters, Yuki-Onna and Yuki-Otoko. By the time he reach eleven, the family move away, but the bond was formed between him and Jason, but it will only come later as they discover they enrolled in the same school. At age 15, he became proficent enough with the swordsmanship that Igasu gave him a katana and a wakizashi, at which he kept at home, thought he occasionally takes them out for practices against straw posts. On his eighteenth birthday, he received a white Samurai robe and an enrollment document from Yoki Academy that Senda found on the streets. As autumn approaches, the homestead was paid a visit by a school bus driven by a mysterious man who promises to take Jake to Yokai. First Day of Yokai On the way to school, the bus driver stopped for another student, who introduce himself as Tsukune Aono. For Jake, he felt that this student has a hint of smell that is very Human-like along with something familiar. Upon introducing himself as a Vampire, Tsukune became pale and went silent as he stares at Jake's neck. As he follow his gaze, Tsukune asks, "S-so do y-you got a seal?" And with that, the ancient memories was awaken and he slammed the boy to the back of the bus and shouted at him, "How did you know?! Are you one of the Slayers?!" Tsukune denied the question and was spared from the edge of the sword by the bus driver when he told them that they are at school. Moka:"Hi, Tsukune!" Tsukune:"Hi, Moka! Jake, this is, uh, Moka Akashiya, a-another vampire." Jake:"Nice to meet you...Moka." Mizore:"Now you attract another boy, Tsukune? I swear, another one and I will stab you myself." Tsukune:"M-Mizore...!" Kurumu:"Noooo! I want you for myself!" Tsukune:"Kurumu?! MmmmMMHmmmmMMM!(I can't breath!)" -First few conversation upon leaving the bus. Jake notices that as soon as Tsukune left the bus, a very familiar girl came around the the bus with her bike and greeted him. He soon learn that her name was Moka Akashiya, who turns out to be another vampire. In that day, he was introduced to other girls by Tsukune. Everyone was nervous around Jake, who they thought that he has no seal. Finally Tsukune gather his nerves to restate the question and ask Jake this time. Finally understanding the non-hostile question, he showed his ring. After a long look, Tsukune and the girls departed to class and Jake soon followed, discovering that they are in the same class. After the long first day, Jake head straight to his preassigned dorm for resting. Appearance: When the seal is activated, his hair is brown and have green eyes with facial features that a few girls can resist. But when the true vampire is present, his hair turns silver and his pupil will turn to stilts and his eye will glow red, like Inner Moka's. Typically, he would follow Yokai Academy's dress code, but in some occations, he will wear a gray headband with a white high-collar jacket with a black undershirt. However when the school trip hosts canavals or events, or set up long trips to the Human World, Jake will not hesitate to wear his white Samurai robe along with his katana and wakizashi strapped to his waist. Behavior: Outer When the "Outer Jake" is present, he is a polite charming man with a slight sense of humor, but is hard headed student of science, not beliefs. Both Inner and Outer are known to use humor in tense situations. Despite causing attraction of girls thoughtout the school, Jake shows no emotions toward them in any way, and is often annoyed when a girl ask for a date. Due to is training on desiplne, Jake has a a high sense of Honor. Unlike most Samurai, however, he often lower his pride and help people of the "lower class" and treat everyone as an equal, which he inerited from Igasu, his foster father. Though mostly calm and rather cheerful most of the times, and while other times show he no emotions at all; he truly expression strong anger and hatred toward Aqua Shuzen, and even more so to the Vampire Hunters, and later the Fairy Tale. Inner But once the "Inner Jake" is in place, the Jake became an arrogant strong-to-his-belief person, if not cold and calculating; though he is known to do anything, even risking his life, for Moka's safety. According to Inner Jake, Tsukune need to be a lot better to have his sister. Among his step-sisters, he respects the deadly rivalry between himself and Kahlua, who he said to "fight to drain memory in form of tears." As harsh as it seems, Jake never feels the need to save Jason's life, as "the stalker can take care of himself. Whether with guns, hands, claws, puppets, or that beast that is so graciously named 'Abominable Snowman'." Like his Outer, he hates Aqua, Vampire Hunters, and the Fariy Tale. Though as honorable as he is, Inner Jake - like Inner Moka - is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon every Yokai that dare to challange him. Despite being heartless and cold, Jake has a small amount of mercy which he describe as the "stilt between life and death." Also, like Moka, he use to often find it humorous by Tsukune's attempt to help. Like Moka's tightening protection over Tsukune, Jake have an unyield protection for Moka. Over time, he is becoming more agreeable person and just as Inner Moka's "weakness" with cooking, Inner Jake find a hard time in concept of painting, often putting the paintbrush through the carvass after the first stroke. Ruby, who was a subsitute for the art teacher, was remembered remarking, "Is he trying to commit seppuku with a paintbrush to just open that bottle of paint?! Just like your sister and the pumpkin!" Jake blames that it was caused by his lack of practice. The Ring: Unlike Moka's Rosario, the ring does not suppress Jake's memories but still create split personality for unknown reason. The ring looks like a normal iron ring with a cross in the center. But the circular rim of the ring is actually able to rotate 90 degrees clockwise or counterclockwise. This rotating mechanism is the way to "switch on and off" the personalities. When in normal position, the "outer Jake" is present, but if the rim is turned 90 degrees to clockwise or counter clockwise - only possible with a two finger grip on the rim - the "inner Jake" will be awaken. Like the Rosario, however, Jake's inner and outer self can communicate telepathically to each other. It is apparent that the safety feature of the ring, other than the required 2-finger grip to turn the rim, is that only personnel with a Vampire blood can turn the rim, which in this case include Moka, Koko, Tsukune, and Jake himself. Power/Abilities: *'Yoki Detection:' Like all vampires, he have an acute ability to sense other monster's yokai energy. *'Transformation:' Though rarely used, Jake can transform both of his arms very sharp scythe. The only time he use this demonic ability is during the fight with Kahlua to counteract her multiple bat wings. With the scythe arms, his speed increased twenty fold and able to match, if not significantly surpass, those by Gin. *'Telepathy:' Jake can freely communicate with his inner and outer self via the Ring. *'Power Kick:' Like Moka and Akasha, Jake preferred kicking over other types of attack. By kicking, he send massive kinetic power directly to the opponent and bringing them down. He have been known to use different type of power for each opponent, most powerful being able to make a hole through an enemy. *'Shinso Blood:' Injected by Akasha Bloodriver, the leader of the Three Dark Lords, Jake processes an unnatural Yoki aura that is much darker than usual vampire blood. This also allow him to have much more energy due to his vampairic ability to turn Yoki to pure power. *'Power punch:' Like Moka, Jake normally refrain from using punch attacks, but when a conflict rose to unacceptable level, he will not hesitate to use his fists. *'Blood Consumption/Transfusion:' Like all vampires, he can suck blood as well as he can inject it into beings. *'Blood Rage:' At rare occations, when a tragic even occurs - like when Moka was mortally wounded at the Fairy Tale headquaters, Inner Jake will come out without activating the seal. At this state, his Shinso power is at the fullest and he is like a Ghoul, a mindless killing machine that will do everything to attack those classified as hostile. But unlike the Ghoul, the moves are still highly coordinated and executed. Though at this state it is considered "mindless," the mind is still semi-conscious and won't attack "friendly" targets. Also, in this state the pain threshold is extremely high and the body will literally fight to the death. The only way to break this state is when the original objective, like saving Moka, is accomplished. It should be noted that the transformation process to reach this state is extremely painful to both Jakes. *'Swordsmanship:' Due to training since childhood with Samurai-decents, he can skillfully weld a katana or wakizashi, or simultaneously weld both. The combo infused with vampiric strength and stamina makes him a deadly opponent to armature and skilled alike. Firearms/Weapons *Katana: the traditional long sword of a Samurai warrior. *Wakizashi: the companion sword of the katana, and shows the status of Samurai if worn together. Quotes: *"Know your place!" - Like his sister, Moka, and their mother before him, Jake use this phrase as post-battle cry. *"Igasu, Senda, you where like parents to me...I am sorry I can't protect you...." - Jake, at the funeral of his foster parents after Aqua Shuzen murdered them. *"Tsukune! Get everyone...out! I...can't...c-control myself..much...anymore...Inner...coming..out...Don't...s-stand...t-t-there....GYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!" - Jake, upon turning to Blood Rage for the first time. *"Kahlua, due to you slashing the air, I know how you use that wings of yours. Too bad you only got one set, but then again, you still have another seal. Will that release a second set? Lets see!" - Inner Jake, piror to ripping out the Kahlua's second seal, unraveling another set of wings. *"Dimentional Sword?! It is not possible! How...? I guess it wouldn't matter anymore when you are dead." - Jake, upon the time discovering Aqua Shuzen's ability. Behind the Screen Character Theme Character Analysis *"Miyamoto Igasu" is inspired and named after the Author's favorite fictional Samurai, Miyamoto Usagi a rabbit rōnin from Usagi Yojimbo comics by Stan Sakai. "Igasu" is Usagi spelled backwards. *"Kitsune Senda" is also inspired by Sakai's creation, the trickster fox pickpocket and stree perfomer, Kitsune. *The "血川" for Bloodriver is a literal definition, "血" as blood and "川" as river. Category:Yokai Students Category:Vampires